Pureblood
by nicholas.miller.1650
Summary: How far will you go to find out who you truly are? How can you determine what your destiny is and what it holds in store for you? Adin was just a simple young man who lived life day by day. Until he met Lucien, an elven vampire that hailed from a long line of "royalty". If that wasn't bad enough, Randhir, the most powerful vampire that had ever lived, has returned.
PUREBLOOD

Prologue

The leaves fell slowly to the autumn, forest floor. The trees blew gently as the leaves were carried across the many-acres of wood. Adonis sat, propped up against the trunk of an old tree massive in size and majesty. His wavy, flame red hair was a mess from the wind. His bright green eyes were glued to a small book he held in his hands that was titled, "Legends of Kelonis." The sun was shining on this bright August day, and Adonis had planned to make the best of it by reading outdoors. This was his favorite book. It told of a time in Kelonis when monsters were rampant, and heroes were few. One tale caught his eye in particular - the tale of Randhir, The Dark Vampire.

Randhir raised an army of monsters, demons, and other abominations to conquer the entire known world, Aloura. Kelonis, Selestia, Fyringe, Banderia, and the Dark Islands were in danger of destruction. One man, a peasant, was chosen to hold the power of the God Tethius, and challenged the Dark Lord. With the power of a God of Light, he vanquished the vampire by plunging a sword infused with Light into the monster. The Dark Lord's skin began to flake away as his bones were submerged in the ground of his tower. The tower was destroyed during the fighting and its ruins were lost to the world. People from all over the world praised the hero for his noble deed. Only days later, the hero was summoned to the heaven city of Highever to convene with the Gods of Light. Accepting their offer, He rose to their status and became Gaius, the God of Immortality.

After many hours of reading, the sun began to set and Adonis knew it was time to go home. If he was late to evening dinner, then his father would be upset. Adonis ran out of the woods and down the hill towards his village, Crestwood, a small town that consisted of merely fifteen buildings, including, a town hall, a few trader shops, and some houses. Everyone knew each other and was willing to help anyone who needed it. The home that Adonis had lived in, was upon a small hill on the far side of town, opposite the woods that Adonis tended to roam through. It was a quaint three room home surrounded by a small fence and a well-tended garden in the front. Adonis ran to it and rushed through the door.

"You almost didn't make it this time, Adonis." He scolded, looking to Adonis for a reply. Adonis smiled back and said, "But I did, Father. And I could use some Supper. What's for dinner?" He asked. His father laughed. Danius was well into his thirties when his wife passed away and left him with Adonis. Seven years later, Danius was forty-six and had to deal with a seven year old Adonis. His hair was partially grey, due to the amount of stress that a kid brought. Adonis had received his green eyes from his father, only Danius' were not as bright. Thick lines lay embedded in his forehead. Signs of aging were beginning to reveal themselves with each passing month. The only thing that has not deteriorated was his skill with a blade.

"Alright Adonis, go settle yourself in bed. I will be there shortly." Danius began to clean the small plates outside in the stream. The evening sun that once blanketed the horizon turned to a soft, shimmering white light. The moon was magnificent this time of year. Stars looked like tiny pin pricks in the sky that shone the bright light of the Gods. Danius took a minute and rested his eyes upon the beautiful sight. He resumed his task and soon finished and joined his son in the house.

"We should attack now. Everyone is sleeping." A voice cried. The night was cold and there was utter silence other than what the two men were speaking of. "No." another voice replied. The other man looked at him, a disgusted expression on his wide, gaunt face. "Sinthion. Now is the time to strike them, and purge this holy resting place. This town should never have been built. They know nothing of the power they disturb here!" the man yelled. Sinthion swiftly grabbed hold of the man's throat and began to squeeze. "Armand? Continue to raise your voice and I will rip your cords from your throat." Sinthion said in a very calm tone. He let go of the man and he fell to the floor, grasping at his throat.

Sinthion. Head of the Order of Orlais. They were a vampire cult that desired nothing but power and would stop at nothing to gain it. Sinthion was a tall man that possessed blood red eyes. His eyes fit in perfectly with his long, daunt face. Long, skinny arms dropped to his waist with rings covering the fingers of one of his hands. His hair was solid black, almost the color of night. His vampiric nature was hidden beneath a disguise. A normal looking man on the outside hid the monster that lurked beneath his skin. A vampire since birth, Sinthion had always seen himself as something of a Lord. But without the ultimate power, he was still just a mere vampire.

Another joined the two men overlooking the sleeping town of Crestwood. "Sinthion, my love. Is it time to feast on these mortals?" A sweet sounding voice came from behind him. "Summon your pets, Sylvia. Send them into the town and have them begin to burn their mongrel huts." Sinthion told her. Sylvia, a young, impressionable woman, was Sinthion's mistress. Her skin was the color of peach, a perfect blend of white and tan colors. Her eyes were also red, but with more of a feminine style. Her teeth were also less sharp than his due to her being female. She was dressed in a cute dress of red, black and white. Her hair was a sky-bright blonde that hung down to her waist with two well-done braids that rested on each side of her hair.

Sylvia giggled at Sinthion's request and happily spun around and walked some distance away. Mumbling under her breath she began to wave her hands about in the air as if she were trying to catch invisible fireflies. Within seconds red sparks began to slowly fly from her fingertips. The sparks turned into mist which then slowly faded to a dark black color. Shapes began to form in a circle around her, shapes of monsters and abominations. Before long, thick, masculine figures of shadow stood around her. Sylvia lowered her hands and revealed a concealed dagger from her dress. With it, she cut a slit in her hand and squeezed as to draw blood. Lashing her hand out, she sprayed the blood over the shadowy creatures. Their shadowy shapes vanished and they became living creatures.

There were six in total. They stood twice as tall as the lady who called upon them. Their skin was black. Their eyes were the color of deep magenta. It was about the only thing that was beautiful about them. They had wings that spanned a wide distance. Horns were found on the top of their heads and claws reached from their hands. "Send them into town. Burn everything down. Cleanse the foundation of his birth." She told them.

"And so the Princess married the young man and they lived happily ever after." Danius said. He brushed the side of Adonis' head and kissed him on the forehead. He walked out of the room and closed the door. The living room fire began to simmer down to a few flames. Danius reached into a cabinet near his sofa and pulled out a large bottle of Selstian Ale. He poured a glass, as a knock came from the door. He set the bottle on the table and walked to the door.

Opening the door revealed a figure in a brown, hooded robe. A white beard sprawled out across his old, wrinkly face. "Danius." The man said. Danius opened the door wide and embraced his friend. "Farin, Its been too long my friend. What is it?" The old man pulled down the hood that covered his face. "I have bad news Danius. Very bad news, indeed."

"I spotted a group in Garinger, the city west of here? Danius, they were talking about things. Crestwood was among their topic of discussion." The sound of worry was covering his words. Danius looked him in the eye, "Farin, was it them? Was it the Order?" The old man glanced down. "I believe so." Farin suddenly jumped forward. A piece of red, stained steel protruded through his chest. Blood trickled down the front of his body. A pale white face peered over his shoulder and stared straight at Danius. Sinthion dropped his face and sank his teeth into Farin's neck.

Letting the lifeless body drop to the floor, Sinthion turned his gaze upon Danius. "Danius Verlarian. It has been too long, 'old friend'. This meeting, I'm sure, will be quite eventful." Danius backed into the house as Sinthion stepped inside. With every step, Danius felt even more overpowered. Where Sinthion went, his Order followed. It was only him and his son. And he would die to defend him. "Quite a shame that everyone else is dead, is it not? To be the only one defending this place? It would seem that your little band of 'protectors' are not here to protect you. I have waited twenty years for this moment." He stepped closer and closer to Danius. "They are not all gone. The Guardians still exist and once I am dead, they will hunt you down and kill you like the filth you are."

Danius argued. "No, you thing. I am going to kill you, and your Guardians, will perish same as all who have opposed me."

Danius ran to his son's room and threw the door closed and faced Sinthion. "Kill me, creature. But spare this child. He is innocent." Danius begged. Sinthion strode closer, his long black cloak flowing behind him. He was a striking image of a nightmare one would have. His presence made the fire burn out, the candles flicker and even a sense of never ending sadness. "I do not wish any harm upon your pathetic child. All I want is for you, your band of miscreants, and this entire town, to burn." Sinthion waved his hand towards Danius and he was lifted almost seamlessly through the air. Sinthion threw his hand to the right and Danius was thrown into the wall. Coughing in pain, Danius rose to meet his foe. "You desire something here. I know what it is you seek. But alas. Should you manage to claim this place, you will never bring him back!" He yelled tossing himself into the man. Sword drawn, Danius lunged forward and dove the blade into his enemy. Sinthion stepped swiftly to the side and dodged by inches. Sinthion then pulled his sword from its hilt. A brilliantly crafted long sword with a hilt that resembled a fang, his sword had a dark tint to its blade. "And so it begins." He said.

Attack after attack, Danius continued his assault no matter how tired he became. Sinthion had either dodged or deflected every blow. "As much as you have trained over the years, you still cannot match me in battle." He drove his sword into Danius' thigh, crippling him. The iron sword fell out of Danius' hand and fell to the floor. Danius lumped against the wall and clutched his bleeding leg. Sinthion felt a slight jab at his legs and looked down to find a young Adonis attempting to be a hero. "A cute little child you have here, Danius. And telling by his fighting spirit, I'd say you have raised him well. But the time for Daddy and Son, is over. Now he will witness the murder of his own father." The Vampire paused for a second and had a moment of deep thought. "Wait! Please! Please do not harm my son." Danius screamed. "You have been without disappointment. Through all of our altercations, our falling outs, you have yet to prove unworthy of my opposition. So, before you die, I will offer you a small amount of mercy. You cannot be saved. Your son, however, can. Once you are gone, and I am satisfied that he has seen what needed to be seen, I will personally escort him to Garinger. The orphanage will then take responsibility for the child. That is my mercy." Danius could not accept or believe that Sinthion was being honest. He looked the man in the eye and gave him a sign. He was ready. "Son, take care of yourself. And never forget who you are. For all that you are, never forget." The blade slid deep into his chest and Danius didn't even make a sound.

Buildings were burning and people were dying. Monsters ran around grabbing people and throwing them across the square. Vampires impaled people upon their blades, and drank the blood as it poured out of their lifeless bodies. Sinthion gathered his followers, including Adonis, and met them in the center of town. Flames roared and building started to crumble. "The Guardians' Archivist is dead. This, is his son." He shoved Adonis away from him and he fell to the ground. Adonis got back up with a dash of anger and rage on his face. Sinthion stared at him with an expression of mystery. "The kid is trying to challenge me." He said, laughing. Using the same method he did on his father, he lifted Adonis into the air. With a swift gesture of the hand, Adonis was sent flying into the fountain statue. Waving his hand once more, Adonis floated just in front of him. The vampire was squeezing the life out of the young child. Closer and closer Adonis slipped towards death when a loud shout was heard across the town. Adonis fell to the ground and was rendered unconscious. A pair of vampires then stood before their leader with grim expressions. "Let the child be. He cannot hurt anyone, Sinthion." A light voice called. A male and female elf stood with unshakable fortitude. "Why do you protect this child, Guinevere? Lucian?" Sinthion asked. "I'm not protecting the child, I'm saving what little humanity you have left." She said. "Which isn't much, if I might add." Lucian followed. Sinthion rested his eyes upon the child. Barely alive, Adonis lay faced down on the fountain's dried up bowl. Everything was darkened and the only sound that was heard were the roaring flames of the fire that raged on.

19 Years Later

"Just get out o' me bar, you two faced snake!" The Bartender yelled. "But I've only finished my second drink! Do you really wish to lose my money?" A man yelled in a very sarcastic tone. The bartender repeated the previous statement. "We don't want a lying, cheating, and disgusting gambler amongst are drinkin'." He followed. The man, covered in stubble and dressed in ripped clothing stepped away from the bar table and turned about. Step after step he walked out of the bar and fell face first into a pile of mud. The Jung Tavern was the best tavern in town, so naturally he tended to stay close by. Just across the way was an old abandoned stable with a bale of hay and a small blanket. His bed was very quint indeed.

"Adonis! Adin, what are you doing?" A young kid asked. "I'm going over there and taking this bottle of Jupiter Rum that I nicked with me." He said, laughing. Struggling to get up, he looked to the kid to help get him up. The smell of all brands of alcohol poured off of Adonis. His hair was thick with mud and extended down to his shoulders. A thick beard lay on his face and gave the impression of a homeless wreck. The boy helped Adonis to his feet. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" the boy asked. Adonis stumbled and shook like a drunk usually does. Crawling step by step to his tiny bed, he hiccupped and burped.

"Felix, I just want to sleep. Can I not just sleep, here, alone?" Adonis asked. The smell of alcohol was so strong that Felix was almost persuaded to just leave him to his lonely night. Crashing into the pile of hay that smelled like manure, Adonis let out a loud shriek. "Adonis, you have to stop living like this. Someday, you're going to so drunk that you will not wake up the next morning." The kid said. Felix was a young boy of seventeen. He was with Adonis when they both lived in the orphanage and he tried to stick with him ever since. Long, curly brown hair hung to his neck. His hazel blue eyes looked like the clearest spring water. Felix lived almost the same way as Adonis did. Moving from home to home, he would make a new residence in the small areas that he could. Because of this lifestyle, Felix was not always very clean. Smudges of dirt lied on his face and the smell of garbage covered him. However, his stench was not as terrible as Adonis'.

"I have to go Adin. Just, take care of yourself. You are really the only friend I have." Felix said as he walked out of the stable. With a second glance, Felix left him with, "Unfortunately." Adonis lied in the hay taking small sips of the rum that he stole. He had a rough time that night. Adonis really enjoyed gambling. A persuasive man, he found the sport to be "his type of game". Earlier, he had managed to part a man from one-thousand and two hundred gold pieces, a fair sum of money. It wasn't until later that the man had found out that Adonis had played him for a fool. A fight broke out and Adonis Ran from the establishment. Later that day he saw it was safe to return. He walked into the bar and that is when the bartender saw him and told him to leave.

Adonis wasn't proud of the person he was. But he didn't really know who he was. The only thing he remembers was awakening in the Garinger City Orphanage. No father, no mother, no family whatsoever. He got out of the Orphanage and began trying to find out who he was, but the only thing that was left with him was a key, and an old amulet with a black gemstone. He took the amulet to a jewel craftsman to see what kind it was, but he had no idea. Adonis was stuck in a dead end. Eventually he just gave up and began a new life in Garinger.

Garinger was a well sized town. A bustling marketplace with both attractive smells and disgusting ones. Vendors, merchants, and traders from all over came here to sell off their fine wares. Things such as swords, armor, jewelry, clothing, food, animals, and many other exciting things were available to purchase, sell, or in Adonis' case, steal. Many houses were scattered throughout the city and almost all of them were shabby, run-down, and old. Rats scurried through the streets and garbage could be found just lying in the middle of the road. Garinger used to be one of the most desired places to live. But that changed when their neighboring town of Hadafing, a medium-sized lumber settlement, suddenly stopped sending wood and furs. Garinger would then sell the lumber, furs, meats and other materials for a profit. When the Governor of Garinger sent men to find what happened, it was abandoned. Nothing but the empty structures lay upon the land.

Grey images whisked their way through the tall pines. Images of death and loss. Women screamed and children ran. Adonis stood in the midst of a ruin. Large stone pillars stood in a circular formation around him, giving him chills to his very core. A scent wafted through the air that smelled of brimstone and charcoal. A destroyed town stood amongst the ruins. Scattered houses and other buildings lay about in a weird manner. Adonis looked around trying to grasp a concept of where he was. Life seemed to blur before him. Adonis felt the ground rumble as the floor began to fall beneath his feet to reveal an open void. He darted off toward the closest edge, just barley catching on to the remaining ground that was left. The voices grew louder and louder and he began to hear what they were saying. "Adonis." The voices called out in a loud but faint whisper. "You have forgotten yourself." Adonis slipped from the ledge and fell into the swirling purple void below him. Everything faded to black.

With a sudden jolt, he stopped just above a grassy surface. He gently set down on the soft grass and immediately stood up to check his surroundings. A wide open grassy plain stretched out before him as far as the eye can see. Flower patches bloomed in the intense glare of the sun. "What is this?" Adonis said to himself aloud. "This is what could be." A voice called out to him. He turned around swiftly and saw nothing. Turning back around, he saw a young woman, almost the same age as him, standing before him. She was dressed in an elegant dress of shimmering silver, gold, and a dazzling dash of crimson red. Her hair was long and brown. It didn't take him long to notice that her ears were pointed. She was an elf. He had seen many elves in his time, but none of them matched her beauty. The way her face was constructed, it had looked like it was done by the Goddess Athenalia. "You do not know me, but I know you, Adonis." She said. Her red eyes pierced his hardened exterior and reached his very soul. She stepped close to him and caressed his chin with her delicate hand. "You have grown into a wreck, dear." She stated. "Who are you?" he asked. She moved away to a small distance away from him. Her voice became dull and dark. "You disgusting thing. I will shear the skin from your bones and fashion myself a crown." The elf's face suddenly melted away. Adonis backed away, terrified by the scene. Blood dripped from her face and a new face began to appear, a pale white face. A new figure stood in front of him, a man with skin as pale as snow, and eyes as red as blood. With a quick fierceness, he pulled a sword from its scabbard and lunged toward Adonis. The sword plunged deep into him and then everything faded to a black shadowy mist. Adonis woke in the stable, dripping with sweat, and screaming for help even though he knew no one was coming to help him here.

Adonis sat on the pier, looking to the eastern, Garinger sun. A bright light slowly rising above the horizon, the sun shone with a powerful glare. He sat there just contemplating decisions that he had made over the past nine years. It wasn't the first time he has had a nightmare like this. The only new item to add, was the elf that appeared before the climax of the dream. He contemplated his life and the direction he took. He stole, lied, cheated, assaulted, and almost murdered. Adonis thought about everything that anyone has ever told him about the way he lived his life. Some shared his type of lifestyle, and then some, like Felix, did not. They wanted to see him do something with his life.

"Hey! Thief!" A loud voice was heard from the other end of the pier. A large man, in both muscle and width, was standing at the start of the pier. "You cheated me of my money!" he yelled. Adonis sat up and then stood real quick. "Oh no! You stay right there, you disgusting little ingrate!" The man yelled. Adonis looked around him and noticed had trapped himself by coming here. All around him rested water. A flowing river that went on to a waterfall. Looking for an escape, Adonis began to walk around like a helpless pup. "You ain't got nowhere to go, Cheat!" He screamed.

"Aye!' A younger voice called out. Felix stood behind the tall man with his fists raised, ready to fight for his friend. The man stood almost twice as tall as him. "What? Are you related to this hog?" He asked in a low voice. "No, but I am his friend. And as much as I hate to have to help him, he is my only friend." Felix said. "I don't have time for you. Your friend is about to get hurt." Felix took no time to jump on the man and begin trying to harm him in any way possible. Adonis ran towards the fight and got there just to be kicked back to where he started. The blow had knocked the air straight out of him. He stumbled getting up as Felix was thrown from the assailant. Adonis screamed at the brute and came running. Unbeknownst to him, the man had concealed a small dagger with him in case things didn't go his way.

Before Adonis knew it, a knife had been plunged into his arm and protruded out of the other side. Adonis screamed in pain and Felix jumped back up onto the man. The man swung Felix off again and then lifted Adonis' blood soaked body in the air. With a face full of rage, he threw him into the river. Adonis slowly flowed with the current of the river as his blood spread throughout the water. The flow became stronger and in a small glimpse, he saw Felix, running along the shoreline to a spot where he might catch him. Seconds passed like days and Felix knew what would happen if he didn't catch Adonis. Adonis laid there, limp and near-lifeless. Felix screamed his name several times, but it had no effect on him. The river began to come to a close and Felix thought maybe there was a chance. At the end of the river there was a thick log that stuck out from the bank and hung over the river. Felix rushed onto the log and prepared himself to catch Adonis. With a sudden jolt, Felix grabbed hold of his leather jerkin and held tightly. The water on the jacket made it almost impossible to keep hold of and Felix grunted trying to keep his grip. The current of the water had caused Felix to lose his balance, and he let Adonis slip from his grasp. Adonis floated on with the river as Felix was screaming. "Adonis! No!" He yelled. Adonis drifted on and proceeded down the falling water. "No!"

Adonis awoke with a slight jolt of pain coursing through his body. Bruising lay upon his leg and the wound from the knife was still bleeding, but not as much as it had been. A large gash was located on his forehead and bled down his face. Blood caught in his eye and he began to squint, seeing quick flashes of red. He reached over to feel the wound and knew if he didn't cover it, he wouldn't be worrying much longer. He lifted himself up into an upright position and viewed his surroundings. He laid upon a small river bed overlooking a medium-sized inlet. Water flowed almost silently into and out of the inlet. It was almost a very serene place, if not for his wounds and threat of death. Large trees also surrounded him and he knew then that he had floated far away from Garinger. A small Grey satchel lay just beside him and he sighed with relief. It was his. He reached over and grabbed hold of it. Inside was a broken glass bottle, a long stretch of cloth, and some old, wet bread.

He grabbed hold of the cloth and tore it into a longer piece and began to tightly wrap it around his wound and tied it off. He then took the left over strip and wrapped it around his forehead. Working with only one hand and one leg, he picked himself up and stood at the edge of the water. The day was almost over and come to think about it, Adonis didn't know what day it was. The sun was very slowly sinking beneath the horizon. He knew he needed to get out of the woods before nightfall or he wouldn't be safe, especially with the scent of blood on him. Nocturnal animals for miles would come looking for the source of the scent.

Adonis walked through the tall timber forest and looked for any signs of civilization, but none were found. He continued walking for what seemed hours, but he knew it had only been a few minutes. The sun proceeded to sink lower into the sky and time was running out. Adonis kicked off to a run and sprinted, limping through the woods looking for refuge. To his luck he found a small cave that was empty and big enough to shelter him from the wind and the animals of the night. He began to quickly pile leaves and pines into the cave to make it a little more comfortable.

Adonis was no stranger to adversity. He had lived on his own nearly half of his life and made a habit of getting into bad situations. Many a time he had been caught in deathly situations and managed to come up on top. Bar fights, surviving in the wilderness, and even freezing cold weather. All of the times he had almost met death, he was plucked from it by luck. Or maybe it was something else. Maybe He wanted to die. Maybe a part of him just wanted to give up and let Death take him. But if he was trying to let it happen, something was keeping him from doing so.

The wind was fierce that night. The chill sank into his bones as he laid on the cold cave floor. The occasional animal passed by his cave a few times and he had to hold back from fighting one and eating it. Small animals like squirrels and mice would have been easy. But bigger animals, like deer, bears, and elk were harder to get his hands on. Night passed by quickly and the young man slept very little. He opened up his eyes and crawled out of the cave, nearly being blinded by the strong glare of the sun but he was ready to make his way home.

The woods had a very serene look about them. The gentle spring wind blew the trees left and right and a scent sent a sense of peace through his body. He would love to have been here under better circumstances but alas, he needed to move on. He made his way back to the inlet towards the river. He had intended to make for the waterfall and possibly climb back to the city. Minutes passed like days before he finally managed to reach the waterfall. Scouting out the sight, he realized there was no clear, albeit safe way to scale up the rocks, especially with a limp arm like his. He sat upon a rock nearby and stared at the waterfall. _The only thing keeping me from another good drink._ He sat there and thought for a few minutes. If he couldn't climb it, he would have to go around it and climb someplace else. He looked for alternate routes and decided on taking a left. With any luck, which wasn't on his side, he'd be able to make it back to Garinger before being attacked by hungry predators. But again, Luck wasn't on his side.

Chapter 2

The tall oaks slowly changed to tall pines that stretched far over his head. Leaves turned to pine needles and grass. The wildlife slowly changed as well and more Selestian critters became more prevalent. The day had gone from progressive to slow. Adonis searched in the direction he thought was correct and walked forward. Endless woods surrounded him as far as the eye could see. The only consolation was that the sun shone below the tops of the trees onto the forest floor.

He walked on until a mysterious sight caught his eye. A set of old ruins off in the distance. Adonis was interested to see if there was a place where he could safely catch a few hours of sleep, so he pressed towards it. Tall wooden beams seemed to sprout from the ground as if they were tree trunks. Vines and moss grew amongst the stone path that led through the ruins and among what seemed to be abandoned houses. Adonis realized that what he was looking at was not a ruin, but a destroyed village.

He proceeded to stroll through, looking at the darkened homes in awe. What had happened here? His mind began to work and he started venturing off the path and into some of the houses. He saw one in particular that just seemed to stick out. A house lying burnt on a hill. He stepped closer and swung the door open and it fell of the hinges. The sudden burst of sound caused birds to fly out from a hidden spot somewhere in the home. He walked through the hallways moving large beams out of the way until he found it. A skeleton lay pressed against a wall next to a door. His mind felt blurry and weird. It was a sense of euphoria that he had never felt before. He crouched down and rested just next to the skeleton. He thought about leaving but the small amount of control that was still his decided to stay. He reached his hand out and touched the skeleton and was suddenly thrown into the wall by a spell.

Adonis rose from the floor, clutching his wounded arm in pain. He picked up his bag and limped his way out of the home. A small blue light floated in the center of the village. He walked towards it, aware of what could happen the next time he touched something. The light then transformed into the figure of a man that looked to be in his sixties. Long grey hair reached his shoulders. Pale grey eyes only complimented his ghostly appearance. He wore a tattered old robe that was ripped at the legs. A sad expression lay upon his old face.

The old man peered into Adonis' fierce, worrisome eyes. The man looked at him in disbelief and then smiled. "Adonis, it is good to see you." The ghost's voice echoed. Chills raced down Adonis' spine and he suddenly felt a sense of familiarity with this strange spirit. "So it is true? You have forgotten who you are, who I am. You do not remember anything from that night. But I am glad you are safe." He said. He walked closer to Adonis and sat upon a rock next to the fountain. Adonis stood where he was and dared not to move any closer. "Who are you, Ghost? What is your name? Why are you speaking to me like you know who I am? I don't know you." He replied to the apparition. "Adonis, my name is Danius Verlarian. I lived here almost twenty years ago, with my son. Sadly, I was killed in an attempt to bring about darkness. My son was taken from me and I had no way to stop my attackers." He told Adonis. "Darkness? As in the 'end of the world' type stuff? C'mon, even I'm not dumb enough to believe that." He replied to him. "Adonis, if only I could tell you everything at once I would, but it would take a lifetime to explain. So I'll just start with this. You have wondered why this place feels so familiar to you. You also wonder why I feel the same. I have an answer to that feeling." Danius told him. "Why? Why do I?" He asked the Ghost. "It's because this was your home. It's because you are my son, Adonis."

Adonis sat upon the rock next to his father. "What happened? To me, I mean? Why did these people destroy this town?" Adonis asked his father. "It was a man, not a man, really. It was a vampire. A very powerful vampire named Sinthion. He came with his Order in search of something that, to his belief, would make him more powerful. An ancient secret buried here. I was sent here almost forty years ago to guard and protect it." He explained. "Vampires? Ancient secrets? Father, absent as you may have been, I grew to be quite the realist." Adonis replied. "Many of the things I know about the world would shock the minds of lesser fortitude. You were born into a family of tradition. For almost one-thousand years, our bloodline has been part of The Guardians. It was a preventative group, you see. We would seek out those in the shadows, keep things hidden from the world. We protected those who needed it." Adonis sank lower into his chair. "So my family, you, my mother, you are all vampire hunters?" He asked in disbelief. "Try to see the bigger picture here, son. This world has secrets that the world is not yet ready to maintain. We're not hunters. Sure vampires threaten human kind, but we don't stop at just them. Any monster that threatens the order of things, we put down." Danius told him. "The night I was killed, Sinthion came looking for something. I, was the best blade the Guardians had at the time. They had sent me there, because they knew that he would come eventually. Many years passed and I lost focus. He attacked when I was most vulnerable. He killed me, and took you away. After that, I'm not sure what happened, but you are alive. That is what matters most." Danius told him. "How am I even speaking to you? I could understand if someone had tampered with your remains and planted a summoning spell upon them, but the question remains. Who?" Danius sat and thought about what he may have seen moments after he fell. "There was a woman. A young woman who resembled an elf." Adonis' attention was caught immediately. The elf from his dreams could have been real. Was she connected to him in some way? Questions raced through his head like a shooting star. They were quick to come and then get replaced by another. Adonis had not known who he was for a long time, he was used to just being there. The elven woman that he had seen in his dreams began to scare him. Maybe he didn't want to know who he was anymore.

"I've seen a young Elven woman, in my dreams. She spoke in riddles as if I knew what she was saying." Adonis said. Danius paused and stared off into the distance. "It seems she has plans for you, my son. What those are, I cannot say. She may play an important role in the days to come." Danius looked back to him. "My time is almost up son. After this conversation, I may never be able to speak to you again, at least not in this life." He told him. "Father, do I have a purpose in this world? What is it?" He asked, trying to extract all the answers before time ran out. Danius' shadow slowly began to disappear, "I am not sure, son. But it feels like a strong one. Your destiny will be tied to many. And your decisions will shape the lives of all."

Adonis sat on the edge of the rock, alone. He had just met his dead father. He still didn't know who his mother was, but he now knew what he wanted to know. Just what are the Guardians? Does the group still even exist? How could he find them? He steadied his mind and slumped down into the grass and passed into a deep sleep. Images raced through his dreams. Images of death, The Woman, The Pale Man, and his father.

Adonis travelled the vast forest. Up and down hills, through short valleys, the journey home was long indeed. Climbing upon yet another hill, he saw it. The wide city of Garinger. Home. He ran down the hill, making finding Felix his top priority. He ran straight towards the orphanage, hoping he would be there. After finding out from the caretaker that Felix wasn't there, he ran to the Jung Tavern. He stopped at the door and knew if he walked in, something distasteful would happen again. He looked through the windows and looked on the balconies, but no sign of his lost friend.

Adonis walked away from the bar and saw the stable. He thought of taking a nap, but knew finding Felix was more important right now. He walked over and looked inside to find a young boy sleeping. His curly hair was a mess and his face was covered with bruises and cuts. Dirt also caked his body and Adonis felt sorry for the boy, who he realized was Felix. Is this what they had reduced themselves to? Scum that lived underneath the grime and filth of a city that appreciated no one. Decency could not be found here and the only thing that kept people here, was a lack of gold. Adonis couldn't live like this anymore and he wasn't going to let Felix live like this either.

He walked away and searched the slums district of the city for a spare bucket lying around. After he obtained it, he filled it with water from the river and took it back to the stables. He grabbed a small washcloth that hung on the railing far behind the stable and dipped it into the bucket. He reached over with the wet rag, and rubbed the kid softly along his face. He could be this kid's only friend, or he could take it a step further and say this kid was his brother. He continued to clean the kids face and placed the wet rag upon his forehead.

Garinger was not a safe place for him anymore. If that man found out that he had survived, he would surely come to finish the job. Adonis knew he had to leave and after a lot of thought, he knew he would have no better place to return than Crestwood. The town may be in ruins, but it was hidden. The only thing that he really had to worry about was animals and they tend to stay away from more than one man. After making his decision, he lifted an unconscious Felix upon his back, and carried him out of the stable.

Lush, green forest spread from atop the hill. Adonis looked out upon it all and was awe struck at the sight. Felix lay on his back and he carried a large sack in his free hand. Adonis retraced his steps until he came to the small inlet he had found himself just days ago. Nothing had changed and he was thankful for that. He carried the sack and the boy until he reached the village. It was perfect. A small area of complete solitude. It already looked abandoned so no one would think to find anyone here.

Adonis laid Felix down on the grass, next to his home. He walked inside and searched the house for anything that may be dangerous. Rubble scattered the floor, but thankfully most of the rooms were still intact. A small fire pit lay against the wall and some good wood was scattered in front of it. He tossed the wood into the pit and tried to make a fire. He scratched two rocks together almost a hundred times before a spark caught the wood and set them ablaze. The fire roared in its small, stone resting place. Adonis dragged Felix into the house, and laid him upon the burnt couch and stoked the fire.

Adonis walked around the house examining the broken dishes, and the furniture. He walked into his old room and found a roasted bed. His memory flooded in with images of children playing and it took little time to realize that it was him and some other kids playing tag. A small door next to the staircase led into a basement. Exploring the dark, abandoned cellar, he found a small light switch that activated a flickering lighting system. A torch lit the room so he could see. Barrels covered the floor except for one spot. He moved the barrels out of the way and found a small trapdoor. On the latch was a lock with an elaborate design. He remembered the key that he was left with and sadly he no longer had it. He sold it to a merchant in Garinger for quite a bit of gold, which quickly turned into his drinking budget. With no way to open it, he returned upstairs to tend to Felix.

Felix lay resting on the couch and Adonis sat outside the door watching the village for intruders. Felix's eyes opened slightly and he was suddenly blinded by the morning light that shone through a broken window. A bird lay perched upon the small wooden beam connecting the small fragments of glass. The place felt peaceful. Felix unwrapped himself of the blanket that he found himself in. Felix sat upright on the couch and stared at the fire. Adonis walked into the room. Felix looked at him, estranged. Adonis had trimmed his beard and his hair. His wavy red hair hung just below his ears and his beard was still visible, but definitely trimmed. "It's good to see you awake, friend. You've been out of it for nearly three days." Adonis called out. "Adin? What? Where are we? How are you still alive?" he asked wildly. "It's a long story. Fortunately, we have a lot of time."

Adonis told him everything about what happened. He told him about the waterfall, his father, the dreams, and the village. Felix sat still listening to every detail. The fire gleamed silently in the pit and everything seemed to slow down. "I thought that this would be a nice place to lay low for a while. It's quiet here, too. I never thought I'd like the peace." Adonis said. Felix gave a small smile and stood up. "Well, in the meantime, maybe we ought to fix this place up a little, don't you agree?" Felix asked. "I wouldn't mind, seeing my home rebuilt. But not too much, we don't want to draw too much attention." He said, walking out of the doorway.

Chapter 3

Adonis walked through the crumbled village courtyard and tried to imagine people. Sight to see and things to do. People to play with, or to have over for a night of festivities. All he could see was burnt rubble and ash. Nothing lived here, nothing but a rugged young man, and a grimy boy. There was one thing, however, that brought a small amount of life to this place. Small fireflies floated through here and dance with one another in the night air. Adonis had never looked at life with such a peaceful view. Life was normally a prison for him. Danger lay around every corner and Adonis struggled to survive with the life he chose.

Night came with its own unique sounds. Crickets, wolves, and the wind collaborated to make a beautiful sonnet. The village rest quietly in the woods. Adonis walked the courtyard enjoying the calm night. It has been almost two full months since they came to this place. Fresh wood lay upon the walls of the hilltop house, and a few runs to Garinger solved their food situation as well. Signs of an old garden were evident outside his home, so Adonis spent some time growing more plants for extra food. Everything seemed to be going well. Until Adonis heard leaves ruffling off in the distance.

It was late in the evening when the "attack" happened. A tall man stood in front of him, staring at the ground. Adonis, frightened, drew his blade on the man. "Wait!" The man said looking up. That's when Adonis realized that the man wasn't a man at all. He was a vampire. He charged toward the monster with speed, but not accuracy. The vampire dodged and drew his sword. "So be it."

The fighting didn't last long. Adonis swung and slashed, but couldn't manage to make contact. Every hit that came close was effectively blocked or dodged. It was as if he was made of thin air. "Your form is sloppy. Have you not learned anything in the past twenty years?" He said. "I can block your every move because you are so predictable." The man said, swinging his sword with ferocity. The vampire set loose an flurry of attacks that disarmed Adonis. The vampire swept his leg underneath Adonis and dropped him to the ground. He placed the point of the blade to his neck, and Adonis prayed silently. All his work for nothing.

"You are truly, a young, arrogant, paranoid fool. Attacking me, had it been a real fight, you would be dead." The vampire stared into his eyes. "Then kill me, fiend. But do not waste my time with talk." The vampire sheathed the blade and held out his hand. "Usually, when on the ground and a hand reaches out, you grab it." The vampire said. Adonis reached out and grabbed a hold of his hand. The vampire pulled him up and grinned. "I've searched all of south eastern Kelonis, looking for you." He said.

"Why are you trying to find me? Maybe I don't want to be found." Adonis said. "If you didn't want to be found, you didn't do a good enough job, Aiden." Adonis looked at him, near-petrified. "How do you know my name?" He asked, cautiously. The vampire removed his hood and Adonis saw his face for the first time. Long, blonde, almost white hair stretched its way to his mid back. His red eyes were very fluorescent and it gave him a sense of beauty. His skin was pale but not as pale as the man from his nightmares. His fangs were sharp and long and shown quite evidently when he smiled or grinned. The one feature that caught his eye the most was his ears. Pointed. An elf.

"My name is Lucian, my friend, and I am not here to harm you. You see, I've been looking for you. It about –"Aiden began to cut him off. "As important as it may be, I have a sick friend that I need to take care of. You can see yourself out of my village." He said, walking away. At almost a ten foot pace away, Lucian called out. "I have not been back to this village in twenty years!" But it didn't catch Aiden's attention. "Have you never wondered who the girl in your dreams is?" He yelled. Aiden stopped. He faced a decision. Continue walking and forget about all that he has learned, or turn around and become part of something bigger than himself. With a single step, He walked toward Lucian.

"The elven woman in your dreams? She is my sister, Guinevere. She's the reason you are alive, youngling. When your father died, we were without purpose. My sister, naïve though she is, was the reason you did not die that night. She defied Sinthion, a life I built for us, and chose to save you, against his wishes. You see, Sinthion had a burning hatred for your father. He wanted to wipe his bloodline from the world." Aiden was almost comfortable with learning new things about himself. Over the past two months, he's learned things that sound impossible.

"How can I see her in my dreams? They're dreams. They're not real. They are just in your head." Adonis said. "Well just because they are 'in your head' does not mean that they are not real," He said with a slight grin. "She can invade your mind. She can make you see things that could change you. It's one of her abilities. Even I do not know of another who has that power which leads me to believe in fate." He said. "What do you mean?" Adin asked. "I believe in fate. Everyone has a reason they were put on this planet. They each play a role in shaping what the world becomes. I cannot talk about this, lest you wish for a very long discussion." He replied. "You are strange." Adonis accused. "Do not misunderstand my pleasantness for strangeness. I am not strange. I am proper." He said. "Oh bless the Gods, a vampire with proper manners."

"Adin, what is going on out here?" Felix said, walking out of the house. Felix stopped and took multiple glances at the two men. They returned the stares in a fixed awe. "Who is this?" Lucian said. His voice echoed and he realized that Felix had said it too. "Well this is Felix. My friend, and quite frankly, the only family I have left in this world." He said pointing in his direction. Felix let loose a small smile. "Felix, this is Lucian, a _strange_ elf." Adin said, staring straight at Lucian. "I am not going to pretend that I enjoy being sent here to get you. Preferably, I would leave you here and continue on with me and my sister's lives. But I am a loving brother, so I am going to oblige to her wishes. At least until they get me killed." Lucian said. Felix walked up to Adin and whispered to him in Deranian, "I believe you got the strange part right." Felix had been to a few places, but the one language he really picked up on was that of the snow people up north. Derania was a mountainous region filled with snowy peaks and lakes of pure ice. It was also a popular spot for holiday vacations. Many of the towns and cities there used the environment to their advantage, making amusements such as ice skating and sledding. Their language was a mix of beauty and harshness. It the reason Felix continued learning it after he left. "You are arrogant if you believe I don't understand what you are saying." Lucian repeated in the same tongue. "I guess so." Adin said.

Adin stoked the fire and slid a fresh log into the fireplace. Lucian and Felix sat on the couch throw quick glances at each other. Lucian caught Felix staring hard, and he asked, "Why are your eyes red?" Lucian looked in Adin's direction, who was sitting on the windowsill watching them. "Is he really necessary? Do we need to bring him?" Adin gave him an awkward glance that was meant to be his answer. "Where are we going exactly?" Lucian smiled, "I know you're going to want to go here, Adin. You see, after our confrontation with Sinthion, we fled. We went into hiding. After fourteen years, we found what we had been searching for since we left." It was clear that Adin's interest had been gained. "And what would that be?" He asked. "The Fortress of Kamara. To be a little more precise, it is where your father learned of the Guardians. It is also where he trained, and it is where my sister waits for us." He finished.

It was late in the evening and Lucian was still wide awake. Being one of the undead didn't really help him sleep. Hours upon hours he could spend standing awake and not be affected by exhaustion. It didn't mean he couldn't sleep, it only meant he didn't have to. Adin lay curled up on the floor with a blanket and a soft pillow, while Felix lay sprawled out on the couch with a pillow and no blanket. Lucian watched the young man as he slept. _Is this really the one we've been searching for? Is he The One?_ Lucian relaxed on the couch and let his eyes rest. As tough as it was, he decided to try to sleep for a sense of normalcy.

Lucian awoke only thirty minutes later and noticed that the only other person in the room was Felix. Adin had left and the only trace of him was the blanket and the pillow. Lucian rose from the couch and looked around the living room, but Adin was not there. He proceeded into the kitchen thinking he went to grab something to eat. Old pot and pans hung across a rack above the fire pit. A large Cabinet filled with fruits and vegetables lay next to it. But still, no sign of Adin. Lucian stepped towards the window and heard a small humming noise. He looked outside in the backyard and found a dark figure sitting at the head of a small body of water.

Lucian stepped outside and watched Adin as he sang. His wavy red hair blew in the night wind as the words flew from his mouth. It was as if his voice, the wind, and Nature were all in tune with each other. Lucian stepped a little closer and began to hear the words to Adin's song;

 _On winds and waters may you cross,_

 _See mountains white and blue._

 _But on your road, let's not forget_

 _The love I have for you_

 _Dance on beaches in Anfalas_

 _Sleep in moonlit fields of view_

 _May you cross another golden age_

 _With preciousness free-flowing_

 _With Men, Elves, and Monsters engage,_

 _Their wisdom on you bestowing._

Lucian listened intently as he sang the words and then hummed them. A gleeful tone that echoed almost silently through the night. Lucian stepped out of the shadows and towards Adin. "Where did you learn that song?" He said. Adin turned quickly as if he was ready to strike an enemy. Relaxing his exaggerated body, he responded to the question, "Honestly, I do not know. It's just something that I learned. Sometimes in my dreams, I can hear a female's voice. It's not your sister. It's a more quiet tone. It sounds like a human's voice." Adin told him. "Could it be a sister, that you don't know of?" Adin shook his head. "No. I think it is my mother. I don't even have a name. I am not even sure of what she looks like, so i can not even tell if it is her or not." He said in a sad tone. "Whatever happended to her, I am sure she loved you dearly." Lucian said. "Our mother loved us very much. I can still remember her scolding me and my sister for doing something wrong. I can still smell the cooking, too." Lucian just smiled and walked closer and sat down.

"We loved our parents. But it seemed that happiness was not to run within our family. Our family was attacked and slaughtered by hunters. Me and my sister were left to die. We were young. Gwen only had seven years to her life. I had fifteen. My family comes from a long line of vampires. But we try to sustain ourselves without the needless violence. We, however, still need to sustain ourselves with a food source, but blood from a human is not so different from the blood from an animal, say, a deer. We've learned to sustain ourselves with their blood." Lucian told him. "My family also has the ability to withstand the sun." Adin looked at him with a blank expression. "Well, you know that vampires, according to typical myth, cannot stand in direct sunlight. My family, however, found a way to, in fact, stand in the sun." Adin glanced from him to the running water of the river. Little luminous fish swam through the currents and caught smaller fish as food. Adin just sat and watch. "I had no idea who I was only days ago. Now that I've learned all of this, I'm not sure I want to continue learning more." Adin said quietly. "Whether or not you wish to, you've started down a path and it is important that you stay on it. I'm almost certain that you will play a large role in many lives in the days to come." Adin looked at him swiftly. That was the last thing his father said to him. "Goodnight Adin. I encourage you to get some sleep." Lucian said walking back into the house.

The sun began to break the horizon with its shimmering light. Yellow beams shown through the window and on to Lucian's face. Lucian opened his eyes and glanced at the others. "C'mon, wake up, it's a beautiful day outside and we need to get moving. The days are short and our journey is long." Lucian said, shoving Adin. Felix slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "It is so early though." He complained. "Early is what we want, young one." Felix stretched and crawled off the couch and onto the floor. Adin rolled through the folds of the blanket and came out looking like a mess. His red hair was strewn in many different directions and his eyes were squinted. "You literally, look like hell." Lucian said. "That is when I know I have slept well." He answered.

Felix gathered the provisions and slid them into a small knapsack. Things like mushrooms, grains, healing balms and other useful materials. "We need to stop in Garinger for a few more supplies. I need to acquire some herbs and other necessities." Lucian stated. Adin grabbed his pack and his leather coat and slid them on. He strapped his belt on and tied the sword to it. He grabbed the horn and also strapped it to his side. It was a beautiful calling horn that he found while rummaging through the drawers and chests throughout the house.

"We need to hurry though. I don't have many friends in Garinger, so it is not the best place for me to be. Neither does Felix." Adin stated. Lucian grabbed his daggers and a large bow that stretched across his entire body. "Where did those come from? They weren't here last night." Felix yelled. "I am of many surprises little one." Lucian replied coolly. Felix looked at him in an awkward expression. "Little one?" He whispered to himself.

Adin took one last look at the house once they were outside. It had come a long way since they had arrived here and he was unhappy to be leaving his home once more. But he wanted answers. Enough that he would journey across lands, seas, and mountains to find them. What was he meant to do? What was his purpose? What is the symbolism of his flame-red hair? All of these answers rested with Lucian's sister, Guinevere.

"We will be here again, soon. Once we find what we are looking for, we can come back." Felix said. "I know. But, its home, you know? I feel safe here." Adin replied. The group of three turned towards the road leading out of Crestwood.

Chapter 4

The hike back to Garinger was long and tiring. The party of three stopped many times to rest and eat, then continued on with their journey. As soon as they had the supplies they needed, they were going to travel to the Plains of Erethell. The plains were filled with many dangers from some of the fiercest bandits, to the most dangerous animals in Kalonia. New weapons, foods, and camping supplies were among the things they needed to procure.

"The sun is setting soon. We need to hurry if we plan to get to Garinger tonight." Lucian said. He came to a tree that stood tall above them. "I'm going to climb up this tree and get a view of where we are." He told them. Adin and Felix looked at him, then up, and then back at him. "Ok, very funny. We need to get moving." Adin said to him. Lucian gave him a slight glare and turned towards the tree. He dropped the knapsack at the trunk and jumped, grabbing hold of one of its thick branches. He swung his body up to the next branch and then followed suit to the next. He moved like water flowing down a stream. He reached hold and grabbed the next branch and pulled himself up. Adin and Felix were awestruck. He made it to the top of the tree and peered down to them. "Wow! You two look very small down there!" He called out to them. Adin grimaced and walked over to the tree. He dropped his knapsack on the ground and began to climb, and within seconds, found himself joining his bag on the ground.

Lucian snickered and laughed at him. Adin got up and swept the leaves and pines from off of his clothes and picked up his bag. "I see the city. It's maybe another hour of walking for us." Lucian told them. He dropped back to the ground, latching on to branches as he went. He grabbed his bag and led the way in the direction of civilization.

They reached the edge of the city's wall and met a garrison of royal army soldiers. Many of them were just standing around, but a spare few were talking to people and searching the area for something. Warriors dressed in shining steel armor. Red sashes hung from the waists and quivers of arrows lay upon the backs of three of the guards. Each of the sashes had an emblem stitched into the threads. A decorative Serpent, clad in thick, green scales. Decorative swords rested in glimmering sheaths, and many of them held winged helms in the hands. Adonis counted several guards, twelve to be exact. Adonis and his group stepped forward and attempted to pass the guards but one of them, the captain by the looks of him, stopped them. A thin beard stretched across his face and its red tint complimented his green eyes. The Captain had a very strong build but seemed like he possessed a certain swiftness.

"Have you seen this man?" The captain said, his voice was gruff. A piece of parchment was held in front of Adonis' face. A pale man with a charismatic face was shown. Adonis stared at it as did Lucian. Lucian's face turned white as if he had seen a ghost. Adonis looked at him and then back to the Captain. "We have never seen that man before. But if we do, we will let you know…" He responded. "Captain Ferinor of the Kings Royal Guard. If you do see this man, please come and find me or one of my men." He said. Adin nodded and stepped away, leading his company through the city's gates.

"You know who that is, don't you, Lucian? I saw your face. You know who that is." Adin accused Lucian. "I do, yes." Lucian confessed. He looked at Adin closely and whispered, "He is the one who nearly killed you, had we not saved you." Adin's eyes peered at Lucian, scanning his face. The words pierced his being like daggers. It made him feel as if he had slipped off of a platform into a never ending fall. Adin struggled to let the name loose from his lips. "Sinthion?" Adin asked. Lucian simply noded and gestured his head in the direction that led towards the city.

They walked along the mossy stone floor that winding through the many structures of the town. Each building had a different purpose, whether it was a business, a home, or just abandoned. Adin and his party progressed through the massive crowds of people that littered the streets. People pushed others aside in a hurry to get to where they were going. A city full of residents who would rather speed past a problem then to stop and lend aid. Adin had always been disgusted with this place. Although he lived a life of wretchedness, he had hated how everyone hated each other. No one could stop to lend aid to anyone. It was their problem and no one elses. "Come on, we need to push through to the Marketplace.

After weaving through the dirty city streets of Garinger, they came upon a bustling Marketplace. A large plaza with vendors as far as you could see. Carts set up into makeshift stores were manned by the merchants looking to sell items at an outrageous price to the ones with no speechcraft. Smoke billowed from grates that led from the steaming sewers. The smell of sweet foods, different kinds of herbs, and smog blended together to form a quite undesirable smell. People crowded the streets even more densely here than the former district.

Lucian gestured towards his two companions to move move forward and out of the crowd. "How are we going to find everything we need? There must be a thousand people here! It is going to take us hours to get from one shop to the next!" Felix said. Lucian grabbed hold of the two men and pushed them forward. "Keep moving until he have rid ourselves of this hoard!" Adin pushed people out of the way and finally reached the wall of a building that made up a sizeable piece of the market's exterior. "I have an idea. We should split up, find the stores and what we need, then meet here." Adin called out. Lucian nodded. "I agree. But do not take too long." He yelled. "Stay away from the vendors! They will try to make unmentionable deals and will take more money than you are willing to spend." Lucian nodded. The three men split up and walked in three different directions. Adin headed west along the wall, Lucian, East, and Felix headed straight into the crowd to reach the other side of the exterior.

People brushed past Adin as if he was not there. He maneuvered through the thick crowds and kept his eyes glued to the numerous signs that indicated what shop he was at. Many anvil-shaped signs hung from awnings that led Adin to believe that he was in the Weapons District of the Market. He stopped in front of a particular store and thought it was suitable enough to provide the materials he needed for his journey.

An anvil sign hung above the door that read "The Iron Hammer". Adin was sure he could find a few suitable blades for under three-thousand gold pieces. He strode inside and immediately smelled something slightly better than the Market Plaza. Weapons lay resting on the walls along with shields and pikes. A small man sat in a high-chair behind a small desk in the back of the store. Adin noticed where the smell had been coming from. A set of incenses rested in a reliquary on the desk. They burned with a small glare that resulted in a desirable smell wafting through the air. It smelled of honey and grass.

"What are the cheapest armaments you could give me?" Adin asked. The frail man crawled out of the seat and walked, very slowly, towards a set of steel swords and bows with steel frames. "How much for two daggers, two swords, and a bow?" He followed. The man walked into the back of the store behind a dark red curtain. A larger, not as old, emerged minutes later. "Garig apologizes for the silence. A long time ago, he had his tongue ripped out for speaking ill of the King, King Lothkir. But anyways, to business. What were you asking for?" The man said. Adin walked over to the shelf that contained the desired weapons. He pointed out the specific weapons that he wished to purchase. "Very nice selection, my good man. I just obtained those from a peddler from the south. Fringian steel. It is crafted to be light and to always deflect a deathly blow. In total that should be two-thousand gold pieces." Luckily, Adin had three thousand pieces in his possession. He grabbed two of the bags he had with him, one-thousand pieces in each, and handed it to the man. Moments later the man had the blades sheathed and strapped to a belt that Adin strapped around his waist. "Thank you for your patronage, kind sir." The large man said. Adin acknowledged him with a slight nod of his head. Grabbing all of the equipment and wrapping the bow around his chest, he stepped out to return to the meeting point.

"Watch it, horker!" Felix yelled. Men and women alike were bumping into him and knocking him around as he tried to find shops that could supply him with camping gear and bags. The bags that were in their possession at the moment were old and town. Only Lucian had a bag that was even remotely intact. Signs continued by until he came to one that sounded promising. A sign labeled, "The Camel's Caravan" Hung above the door. Felix didn't think for two seconds before running inside and out of the clutches of the crowd.

"Felina. Felina! We have a guest. Go and help him find what he is looking for." An old lady whispered. Felina, a young girl of about eighteen, walked over towards Felix. Felix noticed her and was entranced by her young, beautiful face. He stared in awe and she glanced at him in a shy manner. Her face was crafted beautifully by the Gods. Every portion of it seemed to be perfect. Her long blonde hair reached the blades of her shoulder and fell in smooth, straight lines. The shimmering glare from her hair complimented her voluptuous green eyes. In felix's image, she was perfect.

"Can I help you find something, my lord?" She said as she bowed. Felix quickly jumped forward and lifted her. "I am not a lord, miss. Please, call me Felix. I was born on the streets and do not deserve that title. Nor do I deserve to speak to one with such beauty, my lady." She smiled and Felix saw a glint of red on her cheeks. "Please. Call me Felina. Allow me to assist you in finding what you need." She persisted. Felix closed his eyes and smiled, "Very well, my lady."

"Here, we have many of our finest craft. These packs are crafted from high-quality Yurig skin. These, over here, are made from Striped Tiger hide. So, many of our wares are crafted from the finest furs, hides, and skins from Aloura." She said. Felix glanced at the bags and perused the styles. He was nearly tempted to grab a pink colored bag to embarrass Adin, but decided against it. Felix reached out and grabbed two grey packs. "Ah, Ram hide. Excellent choice, Felix. All together, that will be, one thousand gold pieces. Not too expensive, see?" She stated. He reached for the pouch tied to his sack and handed it to her, leaving two left. She took it from him and smiled, "It was a pleasure to assist you, Felix." He nodded in acknowledgement. He turned and began to walk away when he decided to turn and ask, "What time do you get off? Maybe we could go grab some food, or something?" Felix asked in a very nervous manner. She smiled, "I get out in a little over two hours. I'll go ask my mother." She turned and went and Felix let loose and showed evident signs of relief, and then it dawned on him. He and his group had to leave that day. All they had come to Garinger for were supplies. They never intended to stay more than three hours if they could help it. He began to slightly sob and slump.

"My mom said if I can help close quick enough, then I can go!" she said ever so excitedly. Felix grinned and told her the truth. "Felina, I can't. My friend's need me right now. We are set to leave for the coastal region in just two hours. I hope you can forgive my short-sightedness. I do, however, plan on taking you someplace grand once I return. Do you trust me?" She lowered her head lower and lower as each word left his mouth. "Yeah, I trust you." He was not convinced. "Felina." He said. She wouldn't look at him and so, listening to his instinct, he took a hold of her chin and peered into her beautiful green eyes. "I will come back. Nothing would please me more than to spend an entire day with you. But right now, my friends really need my help. If I abandoned them, I would never live it down. Trust me when I say that I will come back." She smiled again and it relieved him. He took her hand and kissed it and left the store, his fist clenched. She strode over to her mother who quietly asked, "Got ourselves a lover, do we?" She just smiled and turned cherry red as she began to work again.

"Excuse me, sir! You're incessant barking is driving me quite mad! Now, I am trying to peruse these fine goods with this fine shopkeeper here and you are making my experience very unpleasant as you argue and bicker with this woman you call a wife. Please! Be quiet." Lucian spat. The oversized man that he spoke to rose almost a whole foot taller than him. "What you say to me?" He shouted back. "Oh great. The oaf can not even speak with a proper tongue. 'What did I say' would have been the appropriate phrase." The large man took a swing at him and Lucian swept to the side almost suddenly. The man followed with a series of more throws, but to no avail. It was as if time had stopped for Lucian, or at least slowed down. Dodging the punches was effortless. "You still have not hit me yet." Lucian whispered. He stood completely still. The man threw another punch and Lucian caught it with his hand. Lucian squeezed his fingers together and cracking could be heard from the other man's hand. He yelled out in pain and fell to his knees. Lucian glared at the man and lowered to his level. "You are no match for me, swine. Please. I do not wish to kill you, but I will if you dare to test me." The man sat crouched on the floor with tears swelling in his eyes. His wife crouched beside him and look over to Lucien who rose and looked down upon them. If it wasn't for his ability to maintain a normal appearance, they probably would have had him running out of town. Lucian glanced back at the shop keeper and noticed a hint of fear on his face. "Please! Take what you want." He said smiling. "Its free!" The notion that this man gave was obviously one of fear. He just wanted Lucien out of his store, but was too afraid of being forceful about it. "No, sir. These supplies cost gold. It is a grueling job to sell these all day and it would be unbecoming of me to take these free of charge. How does five hundred gold pieces sound?" Lucien asked. He followed his question by placing a modest sized sack of gold on the table. The shopkeeper grabbed the bag of gold and shook Lucien's hand. Lucien grabbed the sacks full of supplies and trotted off towards the door.

Adin paced back and forth along the wall where the group had planned to meet at. No one else had shown up and Adin was growing impatient. The three men were on a tight schedule and Adin could not wait to leave and discover more about himself and Lucien.

"Excuse me! Move please!" Felix called out. He pushed and shoved and was pushed and shoved. People still crowded the streets even as the sun was starting to set. He moved through the crowds and finally caught a glimpse of Adin. He maneuvered his way through the crowd and made it to him. "Well at least I've found you!" Adin yelled over the bustling sounds of the Market. "Have you seen Lucien anywhere?" Adin asked him. "No I was expecting to see him here with you." Felix replied. "Well I guess we are waiting a little bit longer. He can't be too far from here." Adin stated. Just as he said this, Felix spotted Lucien from across the marketplace.

"Lucien, did you get lost or something?" Felix asked. Lucien stared at him and then turned to Adin. "No I just ran into a large brute of a man and his friends and they attempted to start an altercation with yours truly." Adin shrugged, seeing that it could not have been a difficult confrontation for the elf. "Well we need to find an inn. It is late and we should wait until morning to travel through the wilderness." Adin said. Felix winced with joy from the decision. Lucien simply nodded in agreement.

The Horse Rider Inn smelled like the name implied. The thick smell of hay and stables filled the air. The three men gathered at a small, round table in the corner of the building and waited for someone to tend to them. "So when should we leave in the morning?" Adin said, looking at Lucien. Lucien was sitting facing away from the table and away from any peering eyes inside the Inn. "I say we should leave as soon as the light is shining again. We leave at first light, to be more specific."

A young lady arrived at the table holding a small platter with nothing on it. She glanced at the group quickly and spoke, "So, what will it be, handsome?" She said, peering at Adin. He looked at her for a few seconds. She was not awful-looking. Long blonde hair stretched down to her waist. Her sharp, beady, green eyes glistened in the candlelight. Her body was skinny and small. She had a sort of impression on her face. It looked welcoming and kind, but also deceitful. "I think I'll just go with the Selestian Ale." She smiled and looked towards Felix. "I think I could go for some as well." He said. Lucien turned to look at her and repeated Adin. The lady walked away and arrived several minutes later with a bottle and three mugs. "Enjoy, boys."

After many mugs of ale, the group finally retired to their separate rooms and tried to get some sleep. Lucien walked into his room and undressed and crawled into his bed. He laid there thinking about the coming journey as well as the trouble included with it. No matter how much he thought about it, there was something he couldn't get off of his mind. It was the girl. He had seen her before.

Felix sat at the small desk placed in his room by the innkeepers. He thought of the girl he met at the market. Felina was special in some way. He felt some kind of connection. He felt like she was the anchor to his ever-changing life. He knew that eventually he could see her again, but he also knew that Adin needing him now most of all.

Adin opened the door to his room and to his surprise it was already lit up with multiple candles. But what caught his eye the most, was the same bar girl that served them their drinks. "What are you doing in my room, miss?" She looked down and then back to him. "I need your help."

"What do you mean?" He asked surprised. She stepped closer to him and placed both of her hands on his chest. "I need your help getting out of these clothes." She replied, smiling wide.


End file.
